Quartermaine family
The Quartermaine family is a very wealthy and prestigious fictional family on the ABC soap opera, General Hospital. The Quartermaines have been a staple on General Hospital since their introduction in the late 1970s. Family members Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics. Only spouses that were married at the time of the family member's death appear here. Partners that were not married into the family should not appear below the family member's name but can be mentioned next to the child's name. First Generation * Edgar Quartermaine ** Martha Quartermaine Second generation * George Quartermaine - Son of Edgar and Martha. ** Ida Zemlock * Harold Morgan - Father of Lila and Hal. Third generation * Edward Quartermaine - Son of George and Ida. ** Lila Morgan - Daughter of Harold, sister of Hal and Edward's wife. * Herbert Quartermaine - Edward's first cousin, father of Quentin. * Unnamed Male - Edward's brother, son of George and Ida. * Hal Morgan - Brother of Lila, son of Harold, Edward's brother-in-law. Fourth generation * Bradley Ward - Son of Edward and Mary Mae Ward. ** Isobel Ward - Bradley's widow. * Alan Quartermaine - Son of Edward and Lila. ** Monica Bard - Alan's widow. * Tracy Quartermaine - Daughter of Edward and Lila. ** Gino Soleito, Sr. ** Anthony Zacchara * Jimmy Lee Holt - Son of Edward and Beatrice LeSeur. ** Charity Gatlin * Quentin Quartermaine - Son of Herbert. ** Betsy Quartermaine - Quentin's widow. * Alexandria "Alex" Quartermaine - Edward's niece, Alan's cousin, engaged to Tony Cassadine at the time of her death. Fifth generation * Antoinette "Skye" Chandler Quartermaine - Alan's adopted daughter, biological daughter of Rae Cummings. * Alan "A.J." Quartermaine Jr. - Son of Alan and Monica. **''Courtney Matthews'' * Jason Morgan - Son of Alan and Susan Moore **''Samantha "Sam" McCall'' - Jason's widow * Emily Bowen Quartermaine - Adopted daughter of Alan and Monica; biological daughter of Hank and Paige Bowen; identical twin of Rebecca Shaw. * Edward "Ned" Ashton - Son of Tracy and Larry Ashton. * Dillon Quartermaine - Son of Tracy and Paul Hornsby. * Celia Quartermaine - Daughter of Quentin and Betsy; ex-wife of Grant Andrews/Putnam and Jimmy Lee Holt. * Justus Ward - Son of Bradley and Isobel. * Faith Ward - Daughter of Bradley and Isobel. Sixth generation * Maya Ward - Daughter of Faith. * Brook Lynn Ashton - Daughter of Ned and Lois Cerullo. * Michael Corinthos III - Son of A. J. and Carly Benson. * Lila Rae Alcazar - Daughter of Skye and Lorenzo Alcazar. * Jacob "Jake" Spencer - Son of Jason and Elizabeth Webber. * Daniel "Danny" Morgan - Son of Jason and Sam McCall. Family Tree Descendants Edgar Quartermaine (deceased) m. Martha Unknown last name (deceased) c. Unknown first name Quartermaine (deceased) m. Unnamed woman c. Herbert Quartermaine (died 1983) m. Unknown woman c. Quentin Quartermaine (died 1983) m. Betsy Unknown last name c. Celia Quartermaine m. Grant Andrews divorced m. Jimmy Lee Holt divorced c. George Quartermaine (deceased) m. Ida Zemlock (deceased) c. Unknown man (deceased) c. Edward Quartermaine (born 1918; died 2012) a. Mary Mae Courtnee c. Bradley Ward (born 1945; died 1974) m. Isobel maiden name unknown dissolved c. Justus Ward (born 1962; died 2006) c. Faith Ward (born 1969) a. Unknown Richardson c. Maya Ward m. Ethan Lovett divorced a. Kylie Quinlan c. Unnamed child (1974; miscarriage) m. Lila Morgan 6, 194?-1983; invalid c. Alan Quartermaine (born 1948; died 2007) c. Skye Quartermaine (born 1967) {adopted} m. Tom Cudahy divorced m. Jonathan Kinder divorced m. Ben Davidson divorced m. Jasper Jacks divorced a. Lorenzo Alcazar c. Lila Rae Alcazar (born 2006) m. Monica Bard divorced c. A. J. Quartermaine (born 1972) a. Carly Benson c. Michael Corinthos (born 19992) m. Carly Benson divorced m. Courtney Matthews dissolved a. Susan Moore c. Jason Morgan (born 1978; died 2012; twin) {adopted by Monica} m. Brenda Barrett annulled a. Courtney Matthews c. Unnamed child (2003; miscarriage) m. Courtney Matthews invalid a. Elizabeth Webber c. Jake Spencer (born 2007; died 2011) {raised by Lucky Spencer} m. Sam McCall dissolved c. Daniel Morgan (born 2012) {switched at birth with the deceased Victor Lord III} m. Lucy Coe divorced m. Monica Bard dissolved c. Emily Quartermaine (born 1982; died 2007) {adopted} c. Tracy Quartermaine (born 1949) a. Unknown man c. Unnamed child (abortion) m. Larry Ashton divorced c. Ned Ashton m. Dawn Winthrop annulled m. Jenny Eckert divorced m. Lois Cerullo divorced m. Katherine Bell invalid m. Lois Cerullo divorced c. Brook Lynn Ashton (born 1996) m. Chloe Morgan divorced m. Mitch Williams divorced m. Paul Hornsby divorced c. Dillon Quartermaine (born 1988) m. Georgie Jones divorced a. Lulu Spencer c. Unnamed child (2006; abortion) m. Gino Soleito widowed m. Luke Spencer invalid m. Luke Spencer divorced m. Anthony Zacchara dissolved a. Beatrice LeSeur (died 1984) c. Jimmy Lee Holt m. Celia Quartermaine divorced m. Charity Gatlin 1987-present m. Lila Morgan dissolved m. Heather Grant annulled Category:General Hospital Category:General Hospital characters Category:General Hospital families